Membeli Waktu Sehun
by dearkimkai
Summary: Oh Sehun, pria 27 tahun yang sibuk dengan segudang pekerjaannya hingga sering mengabaikan sang kekasih -Kim Jongin- bocah SMA. Jongin butuh perhatian dan waktu dari pacarnya! /"Ini lima puluh ribu won, aku membeli waktumu Paman!"/ HUNKAI!


_Dearkimkai presents:_

 **Membeli Waktu Sehun**

Oh Sehun

X

Kim Jongin

Warn! Boyslove, Crackpair, DLDR!

Jongin tengah sebal menatap layar ponselnya, sudah seharian kekasihnya tidak memberikan kabar kecuali ucapan _good morning_ dipagi hari tadi. Hal seperti ini sebenarnya sudah sering terjadi dalam hubungan Jongin dan Sehun – Kekasihnya. Tapi untuk kali ini Jongin benar-benar rindu hingga sebal rasanya.

"Dasar paman tua menyebalkan!" Jongin melempar ponsel hitamnya keatas kasur dan ikut berguling-guling disana. ia menggigiti bantal dengan gemas untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya yang sudah diubun-ubun, tak peduli dengan seragam sekolahnya yang bahkan belum ia ganti.

Gerakan absurd Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti saat dering ponsel menginterupsi kegiatannya, tangannya menyibak selimut dan mengangkat bantal-bantal mencari-cari keberadaan ponsel pintarnya itu. senyum secerah mentari langsung tercipta mengusir awan mendung yang menghiasi hatinya sedari tadi saat nama _Paman Oh_ menghiasi layar ponselnya yang menyala-nyala.

"Halo" Jongin mencoba menetralkan suaranya agar terdengar sebiasa mungkin ditelinga Sehun diujung sana.

"Kau terdengar sangat senang, merindukanku eh?" entah kenapa suara seorang Oh Sehun terdengar selalu begitu menggoda ditelinga Jongin.

Jongin hanya mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya yang sial sekali merupakan sebuah kebenaran yang sesuai dengan situasi hatinya saat ini. Rindu.

Entah Jongin yang terlalu polos tak bisa menutupi perasaannya atau memang Oh Sehun yang begitu peka terhadap apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh kekasih manisnya itu.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Aku benci padamu" Jongin bersungut-sungut didepan layar hadphonenya, itu hanya cara untuk menutupi rasa senangnya. Karena yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jongin adalah debaran-debaran bahagia dihati karena sang pacar yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya menghubungi juga.

Sehun terkikik geli diujung sana, ia tahu benar kalau kekasih lucunya itu sedang rindu setengah mati padanya. Katakan Sehun terlalu narsis, tapi sayangnya dugaan seorang Oh itu memang nyata. Karena ia juga sama. Sama-sama rindu.

"Jangan tertawa!" Jongin makin sebal, pipinya terasa panas padahal AC dikamarnya tengah menyala dengan suhu rendah. Kenapa sih Oh Sehun itu begitu? Iya begitu itu, bikin orang panas dingin gak karuan.

"Ekhm, baiklah – " Sehun sedikit menegakkan duduknya diatas kursi kerja.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Jongin?"

"Makan apa? siang? Ini bahkan sudah jam lima sore!" Jongin mencibir mendengar pertanyaan klasik kekasihnya itu. Oh Sehun ini hanya basa-basi atau memang mencoba perhatian sebenarnya?

"Ya makan siang atau sore itu bukan masalah kan?"

Oke! Oh Sehun terdengar begitu menyebalkan memang. Dan Jongin mulai berpikir bagaimana bisa dirinya jatuh begitu dalam pada pesona Sehun yang selalu membuatnya frustasi. Ia rasa kekasihnya itu menggunakan guna-guna.

Jongin mendengus keras, dan telinga Sehun menangkap itu dengan jelas.

"Hehe, jangan marah"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Tapi hati-hati saja ketika kau pulang nanti, aku akan membegalmu!" ucap Jongin dengan penuh kesungguhan yang palsu.

"Woow~ aku menunggu itu untuk benar-benar terjadi" ia begitu terhibur mendengar suara Jongin yang menggebu-gebu dan terdengan lucu diujung sana. Ditengah padatnya jadwal pekerjaan Sehun, Jongin adalah satu hal baik untuk penawar lelahnya.

Sehun adalah seorang _manager marketing_ handal dari sebuah perusahaan properti dengan level _high class,_ ia dipercaya untuk memberikan strategi-strategi pamungkas demi pencapaian target penjualan apartemen sekelas daerah _Apgujeong._ Kliennya adalah para selebritis, pejabat, pengusaha, dan juga kaum sosialita. Bertemu dengan para pengusaha muda kaya, artis sexy dan cantik setiap harinya, Oh Sehun justru tunduk pada seorang pemuda manis dengan kemasan lucu seperti Jongin – anak dari salah satu kliennya.

"Hey, paman!" Jongin memanggil Sehun saat dirasa percakapan telpon mereka berdua hening sejenak.

"Apa, bocah?" Sehun menanggapi panggilan kekasihnya tersebut. ia diam menunggu Jongin untuk berbicara lagi, namun yang didengar adalah gumaman tidak jelas.

"Eum.." jongin menggigiti bibir bawahnya, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Sehun tapi ia juga ragu. Jongin takut jika nanti pertanyaannya akan melukai harga diri kekasih pucatnya itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan? Katakan saja sayang" Sehun terdengar begitu santai.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak marah, oke?" nada suara Jongin terdengar sedikit serius kali ini, ia menegakkan duduknya diatas ranjang dan menarik nafas panjang. Sehun sampai menahan kikikan geli dengan apa yang kekasihnya lakukan diujung sana.

"Ya, Oke" Jawab Sehun.

Jujur saja, Sehun juga jadi penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang akan diberikan oleh Jongin.

"Eum, berapa gaji yang kau dapat setiap bulan?" Jongin mengigiti bibir bawahnya kembali, ia agak sungkan menanyakan ini. Sungguh.

Sehun menghentikan acara memutar kursi kerjanya, lalu tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Jongin barusan.

"Apa kau sedang menyusun anggaran pernikahan kita?"

"Yang benar saja! Aku hanya bertanya, sudah cepat katakan!" begitulah Jongin, tidak sabaran khas anak remaja.

"Berapa ya~" Sehun mengetuk-ketuk jemarinya dibawah dagunya yang runcing. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang berfikir, padahal niatnya hanya untuk membuat kekasih lucunya itu kesal karena dirinya yang bertele-tele.

"Sehuuuuun" Tuh kan Jongin sudah merajuk.

"Sekitar tiga juta won"

Jongin terbelalak. bagi siswa SMA yang masih minta uang jajan kepada orang tua, tiga juta won itu sangat banyak. Ia terdiam kaku diatas ranjang, otaknya mulai mengelola angka-angka yang berkaitan dengan nominal gaji Sehun per bulan. Padahal _for you information_ saja Jongin, gaji yang disebutkan Sehun tadi belum keseluruhan. Itu hanya gaji pokok, belum termasuk intensif, tunjangan jabatan, _fee_ , dan lain-lain. Kompensasi yang diterima Sehun itu tidak main-main banyaknya.

"Jong, kau masih disitu?" Sehun mulai khawatir, ia tak mendengar suara kekasihnya.

"Ya.. paman aku harus belajar, nanti akan kuhubungi kembali" Jongin langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur berlapis sprei dengan gambar club sepak bola Chelsea.

Sedangkan Sehun dibuat bingung akan tingkah kekasihnya tersebut, padahal yang sibuk Sehun kenapa Jongin yang memutuskan sambungan telepon. Bukankah tadi Jongin rindu setengah mati?

.

.

Saat ini Jongin tengah sibuk dengan kertas, bulpoin, dan juga handphone yang tengah menjalankan aplikasi kalkulator. Ruang kelasnya sangat sepi, lantaran jam istirahat yang tengah berlangsung. Jongin benar-benar seorang diri disana, berkutat dengan kegiatan yang entah penting entah tidak.

"Jika 3,000,000 won per bulannya, maka tiga juta dibagi tiga puluh hari.."

"... eh tapi kan setiap _week end_ libur, apa dihitung juga?" Jongin bermonolog dengan tangan yang mencoret-coret sebuah kertas. Tampangnya terlihat serius sekali seolah tengah berjuang melawan rumus-rumus fisika.

"Aish, _weekend_ pun dia tetap bekerja! Benar seperti tadi, 3,000,000 dibagi 30 berarti 100,000 won. Ya ampun ini uang jajanku seminggu!"

Jongin berteriak frustasi, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kasar. Untung keadaan kelasnya begitu sepi. ia kembali mencoret-ceret kertasnya, dan membuat perhitungan gaji Sehun per-jamnya.

"Jika Sehun bekerja sebanyak 8 jam sehari, maka satu jamnya 12,500 Won" Jongin tersenyum sumringah melihat angka-angka hasil perhitungannya. Otaknya pun mulai menyusun suatu rencana.

Dearkimkai

Sehun tengah membaca berkas yang baru saja diantarkan oleh sekretarisnya, ia membaca informasi penjualan perusahaannya yang grafiknya terus meningkat melewati garis _Break Even Point._

Saat matanya menelusuri setiap angka yang ada dalam berkasnya, tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun. Ia mengerutkan kening sedikit terganggu dengan seseorang dibalik pintu yang masih mengetuk-ketuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk" Ujar Sehun singkat dan tanpa minat.

"Hai, Paman!" Sapa seseorang dengan suara yang begitu bersemangat dan menyenangkan ditelinga Sehun.

Ia mendongak dan menemukan Jongin yang masih berseragam sekolah lengkap dengan cengiran manis yang begitu mengesankan baginya, ia tersenyum dan langsung bangkit menghampiri Jongin yang masih diambang pintu.

"Hai sayang, kenapa tidak memberiku kabar jika ingin kemari?" Sehun menarik pinggang Jongin dan menuntunnya kearah sofa yang berada didalam ruang kerja Sehun.

"Karena ini Kejutan" Jawab Jongin dengan senyum sok rahasia.

Jujur, ini memang kejutan bagi Sehun. Karena seminggu ini Jongin sangat jarang memberi kabar, padahal setiap hari Jongin akan mengiriminya banyak pesan untuk mengingatkan Sehun ini itu – meskipun Sehun hanya membalas sesekali.

"Kau belum pulang ke Rumah?" pandangan Sehun menyusuri Jongin yang masih lengkap menggunakan _blazer_ biru langitnya.

Jongin pun hanya memberikan cengiran tanpa rasa dosa. Dan Sehun paham.

"Jika ketahuan ayahmu, Aku bisa dibunuh olehnya, ayo aku antar pulang" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan kekasihnyam, namun segera Jongin tarik kembali. Ia memberenggut tak suka, ia sudah sampai disini dengan susah payah dan sampai harus berbohong pada sang sopir dan kini seenaknya saja Sehun ingin ia pulang. Ia tidak akan kembali pulang, tidak sampai rencananya berjalan.

"Aku tidak mau, aku kesini punya tujuan!"

"Memang kau punya tujuan apa kesini, sayang?" Sehun menyilangkan kakinya, dan menghadap kearah Jongin. Ia menatap bocah yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun itu, kemudian tersenyum tipis mendapati kekasihnya yang makin hari makin manis saja. Ia seolah melewatkan perkembangan diri Jongin.

"Aku ingin membeli waktumu Paman." Jongin merogoh kantung seragamnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar ribu won.

Sehun mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan kekasinya itu, ia penasaran dengan apa yang sudah direncakana oleh seorang anak _senior high school_ dihadapannya ini.

"Ini, 50,000 won. Aku membeli waktu paman selama 4 jam penuh! Jadi ayo kita jalan-jalan sekarang!" ia memberikan lembaran uang tersebut pada Sehun. Jongin begitu antusias, wajahnya tampak sangat bersemangat dengan membayangkan hal-hal seru yang akan ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya nanti.

Sedangkan Sehun masih belum sepenuhnya paham dengan segala sesuatu yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Ia menatap uang lima puluh ribu won yang sudah berpindah ketangannya.

"Maksudmu apa, Jong?" Jongin menghela nafasnya malas mendengar pertanyaan bingung dari pacarnya itu, ia pikir Oh Sehun itu pria yang cerdas.

"Begini Paman Oh, aku tau kau sangaaat sibuk dengan semua pekerjaanmu hingga kau sering mengabaikan kekasihmu yang tampan ini! Bahkan saat dihari libur sekalipun, jadi hari ini aku ingin membeli waktu kerjamu dengan menemaniku berjalan-jalan. Tidak lama kok hanya empat jam, karena aku hanya mampu mengumpulkan uang lima puluh ribu won seminggu ini, aku bahkan harus rela mengurangi jatah makan siangku, kau tahu!"

Sehun mendengarkan semua celoteh kekasihnya dan kini ia paham maksud dari membeli waktu ala Jongin. Ia tersenyum begitu lembut dan mengusap sayang rambut hitam pemuda tan dihadapannya itu, seketika perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya karena terlalu sering mengabaikan Jongin. Ditatapnya pemuda manis yang masih sibuk mengoceh dengan bibir tebalnya dan sesekali menggerutu sebal karena sikap dirinya yang sering sibuk dengan pekerjaan, Sehun merasa bodoh karena sudah menganggurkan kekasihnya itu.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan diri pada Jongin lalu merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya dengan tangan yang masih setia mengusap rambut Jongin.

Jongin terdiam, matanya berkedip kedip dan sungguh ia tidak mengekspektasikan hal ini. Ia merasakan sebuah kenyamanan yang begitu hangat dan menyenangkan dalam pelukan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap manik Jongin yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Tentu!"

.

.

Jongin tengah duduk tenang di kursi penumpang, ia berencana mengajak Sehun ke pantai hari ini, ia tak memilik banyak waktu. Cukup pergi ke pantai pinggir kota yang hanya akan memakan waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit daripada pergi jalan-jalan ke Mall atau ke taman bermain.

"Sehun, kita mampir kesana!" Jongin berteriak heboh saat didepan sana ada retaurant ayam cepat saji favoritnya dan Sehun pun mengerti.

"Kau ingin kita makan di Mc Donald?"

"Tidak! Kita _drive thru_ saja, waktu kita tidak banyak, paman!" Sehun kembali menuruti permintaan Jongin, mobilnya melintasi jalur _drive thru_ untuk memesan makanan kesukaan pacarnya.

"Dua ayam, satu _beef burger,_ satu _french fries,_ dan satu cola!" ucap Jongin dengan sedikit keras dari bangku penumpang pada pelayan Mc Donald yang berdiri mencatat pesanan.

"Kau memesan untuk dirimu sendiri?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia benar-benar berpacaran dengan siswa SMA!

"Oh! Maaf paman, aku lupa, hehe" Jongin pun menambah pesanannya menjadi porsi double, ia hampir saja melupakan kebutuhan perut kekasihnya yang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan sebal yang sungguh _ewh_ dibuat-buat.

Selesai mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan, mobil Sehun segera melaju menuju pantai pinggir kota. Sebuah keberuntungan bagi Jongin, karena perjalanan mereka tak terhambat oleh macet. Marry your daughter milik Brian Mcknight mengalun menemani perjalanan mereka, sesekali Jongin tersenyum mendengar lirik yang menurut sedikit _cheesy_ dari lagu tersebut. meski tak dipungkiri siapapun pasti bahagia dan bersemu jika kekasihmu datang melamar dengan bernyanyi lagu romantis diiringi petikan gitar, tapi sayang Sehun tidak bisa bermain gitar. Jadi ia tak perlu berkhayal dan juga ia bukan seorang anak gadis, jadi jika kekasihnya berniat melamar menggunakan lagu ini pun, ia harus menggantinya menjadi _marry your son._ Itu tidak enak didengar.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun melirik sesekali kearah Jongin dengan membagi fokus kejalanan.

"Tidak apa-apa" pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum geli dengan pemikirannya barusan. Apa ia benar-benar ingin segera dilamar dan menikah? Umurnya bahkan baru tujuh belas tahun! Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyuapkan sepotong kentang goreng ke mulutnya.

"Berikan jatahku," paman berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menuntut Jongin untuk menyuapinya, Jongin pun segera memasukan beberapa stick kentang goreng pada mulut Sehun. Dan begitu seterusnya hingga makanan yang mereka beli tadi habis tak bersisa berakhir pada pencernaan keduanya.

Mata pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut berpendar senang ketika visualnya menangkap hamparan laut biru yang begitu indah, deburan ombak bergulung-gulung pendek menghampiri pasir putih pinggir pantai, ia segera mencopot sepatu beserta kaos kaki lalu berlari mendekati bibir pantai. Pantai ini sepi sesuai dengan ekspetasinya, karena sekarang adalah _weekdays._

Bisa ia rasakan butiran-butiran pasir yang menggelitik kaki telanjangnya, ia begitu bahagia dan segera mencelupkan kakinya pada air laut yang baru saja datang.

"Hey Oh Sehun! Ayo!" pemuda yang sudah lebih dulu menyentuh air laut itu berteriak keras memanggil kekasihnya agar ikut bergabung.

Laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu pun mengangguk setuju dan ikut melepas sepatu kerjanya, ia menggulung celana kain hitamnya hingga sebatas betis dan kemudian beralih menyingsingkan lengan kemeja biru cerahnya. Demi apapun Sehun siap menjadi bocah kembali bersama Kim Jongin - Kekasihnya.

Semilir angin laut yang terasa lengket dikulit, tak mampu mengurangi tawa bahagia seorang Jongin, pemuda _senior high school_ yang telah berhasil membeli waktu kerja kekasihnya sendiri. ia akan berlari kecil ketika ombak cukup besar datang dan menghantam bebatuan, dan dengan gemas kedua kakinya akan menginjak buih-buih air laut yang tercipta ketika ombak mereda.

Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu, tawa Jongin dengan terpaan sinar matahari sore adalah satu hal sempurna yang begitu indah. Namun sialnya, Oh Sehun tak sadar jika ombak yang cukup besar tengah menggulung gulung dan siap menghampirinya.

 _Brusshh!_

"Hahahahaha" Jongin tertawa begitu keras mendapati setengah dari tubuh Sehun basah karena air laut. Ia sampai berjongkok dan menepuk-nepuk pasir pantai disekitarnya. Ia terlampau senang dengan wajah masam kekasihnya itu.

"Aishh," kedua mata Sehun terpejam saat kulitnya mulai merasakan air laut yang lengket. Ia semakin gemas pada pemuda manis didepan sana yang tertawa begitu keras dengan wajah mengejek. Bermain-main sedikit bersama Jongin sepertinya menyenangkan, dengan langkah cepat Sehun segera mendekati Jongin yang masih berjongkok, ia menggerka-gerakan kakinya hingga sisa-sisa air pada celananya menciprat wajah Jongin.

"Ya! paman hentikan!"

"Rasakan ini! Hahaha" Sehun masih gencar mengerjai pacarnya sendiri, padahal Jongin sudah berteriak minta ampun dengan mengangkat lengan untuk melindungi wajahnya. Keduanya tergelak bersama dengan latar belakang laut pasang dan cahaya matahari sore yang terasa begitu lembut.

Duduk bersisian diatas pasar pantai dengan lengan yang saling bergesekan, menyaksikan bagaimana matahari mulai bersiap menyembunyikan dirinya, bias-bias kemerahan pada langit biru terlihat begitu indah. Ini sempurna, setidaknya untuk dua pasang anak adam yang saling mencinta itu.

"Paman,"

"Hmm?"

"Kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang langit dan laut?" Jongin mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lebar kekasihnya, maniknya tetap memandang kehamparan luas didepannya.

"Tidak, coba ceritakan" tangan besar itu meraih jemari –jemari Jongin dan menyatukan dengan miliknya, terasa begitu pas untuk saling mengisi.

"Dulu, langit dan laut pernah saling jatuh cinta. Karena keduanya saling mencintai, warna mereka menjadi sama. Warna mereka sama karena selalu saling menatap. Laut hanya menatap langit dan begitu sebaliknya..."

"... setiap sore, laut akan membisikan; _aku cinta padamu_ kepada telinga langit. Dan setiap kali mendengar bisikan cinta dari laut, langit hanya tersipu malu. Wajahnya kemerah-merahan, indah sekali" Jongin masih terus bercerita dengan pandangan bahagia menatap langit sore, netranya terbias sinar matahari jingga yang begitu eksotis. Tak lupa senyum tipis yang selalu ia sematkan, manis dan menenangkan.

"Lalu, awan datang dan jatuh hati melihat kecantikan langit. Tapi tentu saja langit hanya mencintai laut, karena setiap hari mereka selalu saling memandang." Jongin menarik nafas sejenak.

"hmm, Lalu?" sehun menyesap aroma rambut Jongin yang menggelitik hindungnya.

"Awan pun sedih, ia mencari cari untuk memisahkan keduanya. Ia mengembangkan dirinya sebesar mungkin agar dapat menghalangi pandangan langit dan laut, agar keduanya tak bisa lagi saling menatap dan saling memberi warna."

"Jahat sekali" komentar Sehun tentang awan yang diceritakan Jongin.

"Dengarkan dulu!" pemuda bersurai hitam itu mencubit punggung tangan kekasihnya gemas. Sehun hanya mengaduh dan mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Jongin, lalu ia mulai fokus kembali pada cerita.

Jongin kembali meneruskan ceritanya, tentang awan yang tidak main-main untuk mengembangkan dirinya menjadi besar, sang awan berhasil. Langit dan laut tak lagi bisa saling menatap, laut marah! Ia berusaha mengusir awan dengan dengan gelombang besarnya, deburannya keras menggelegar hingga semua dapat merasakan amarahnya. Namun sayang, itu tak berhasil mengusir awan.

Tanpa diduga, datanglah angin. Ia tahu tentang hubungan langit dan laut. Angin merasa ia harus membantu keduanya untuk mengusir awan, ia tiupkan dengan kuat gumpalan-gumpalan besar awan hingga tercerai berai hingga tak bisa lagi menggangu pandangan laut kepada langit. Angin berhasil mengusir awan. Awan pun merasa hancur dan tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia menangis dan air matanya membasahi bumi.

"Kau seperti sedang menceritakan siklus hujan, sayang"

"Ish kau ini!"

Sehun tergelak, ia mengusak sayang rambut halus Jongin yang masih bersandar pada bahunya. Keduanya terdiam, menikmati angin laut yang membelai wajah dengan lembut. Jemari mereka masih bertaut, menggenggam satu sama lain dan saling melengkapi.

Perlahan dengan pasti matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya, sinar-sinarnya menciptakan mega merah begitu indah, Sehun tersenyum begitu pula dengan Jongin. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dibanding saat bersama dengan orang terkasih, kebahagian yang begitu sederhana.

"Jongin," pemuda yang lebih tua itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang kekasih.

"Aku cinta padamu" bisikan lembut yang mengalun bersama angin terdengar begitu menghangatkan, hingga rona merah yang menjalar pada pipi pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut terlihat begitu cantik.

Jongin yang merona dengan terpaan bias kemerahan lembut, adalah hal terindah yang pernah Sehun lihat. Keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum lembut, dengan suara deburan ombak laut yang mengiringi. Dimata Sehun hanya ada Jongin, dan dimata Jongin hanya ada Sehun seorang. Tak peduli jika ada awan datang menghalang, keduanya terus akan saling memandang, saling memberi warna.

"Paman, ayo pulang! Waktu kita bisa habis disini" Jongin melihat ponselnya yang menunjukan pukul enam sore kurang beberapa menit.

"Kenapa tidak memberiku lembur saja?"

"Aku sudah tidak punya uang lagi untuk membayar upah lembur!" Jongin sudah bangkit terlebih dahulu, ia membersihkan celana seragamnya dari butiran pasir pantai. Sehun ikut bangkit dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberimu bonus? Aku bisa lembur dengan Cuma-Cuma" ini adalah tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan dari Oh Sehun. Dan Jongin pasti akan sangat menyesal bila menolak hal ini.

"Be..benarkah?" Jongin menampakan ekspresi seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan nomor undian, matanya yang bening itu berbinar senang.

"Tentu saja." Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan bocah SMA itu, ia tersenyum dengan dirinya sendiri. hari ini Jongin telah menyadarkan arti sebuah kebersamaan dan tentang kebahagian yang begitu sederhana. Ia juga mendapat tamparan keras ketika seorang bocah SMA yang ia cintai mengumpulkan uang demi membeli waktu kerjanya, hanya agar keduanya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Bekerja keras setiap hari dan mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang merupakan satu hal yang tak bisa lepas dari kehidupan, namun hal itu tak akan menjamin akan adanya kebahagiaan nanti. Yang ada Sehun merasa stress dengan pekerjaannya, ia bodoh karena telah terlampau sering menyia-nyiakan sumber kebahagiaannya selama ini. _How stupid i am?_

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai dengan jemari saling bertautan, membiarkan angin mengkibar-kibarkan kemeja keduanya. Membiarkan ombak laut, dan burung-burung hitam yang melintasi cakrawala melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang saling mencintai dan membahagiakan.

"Hey, paman!"

"Hmm?"

"Setelah ini kita kemana?"

"Bercinta mungkin" satu kalimat ngawur dari bibir tipis Sehun sukses mendapatkan hadiah geplakan keras dikepalanya dari tangan pemuda _tan_ yang cemberut berusaha untuk tidak merona kembali. Dan semoga Jongin tak mendapat kutukan karena telah memukul kepala orang yang lebih tua.

 _End_

I love this fic so much! Ini memang hanya sebuah ff oneshoot biasa dengan main pair Hunkai. But seriously, saya senang sekali saat ngetik ini semua. Mungkin karena Suasana Mc Donald sore hari yang menyenangkan dengan duduk didekat jendela menghadap jalanan! Itu sempurna buat nulis cerita ini lol. Ditambah timeline IG saya banyak update moment hunkai gemes.

So guys, please give me some review, okay?

Sincerely,

dearkimkai


End file.
